musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dido
Florian Cloud de Bounevialle Armstrong (Londres, 25 de diciembre de 1971) es una cantante de música pop inglesa que actúa bajo el nombre de Dido, nombre que viene de un personaje de la mitología romana. Se educó en los colegios Thornhill Primary, City of London Girls', y Westminster. Dido es de ascendencia francesa. Su madre, Claire, es una poetisa francesa y su padre, William, escritor. A los seis años de edad, asistía a la escuela de música Guildhall School of Music en Londres, Inglaterra. A los diez años de edad ya tocaba piano y violín. Tiene un hermano, Rollo Armstrong, también músico y perteneciente al grupo Faithless con quien ha colaborado en la canción "One Step Too Far", que alcanzó la sexta posición de ventas en 2002. Quizás es más conocida por su canción "Thank You (2001), asistió al rapero Eminem como base para una de sus canciones: "Stan" (Dido aparece en el vídeo musical como la novia abnegada de Stan, además de constar como una de las compositoras de la canción). "Thank You" fue su single de debut, tomado del álbum No Angel que fue uno de los más vendidos del año 2001 en el Reino Unido. Su segundo álbum, Life for Rent fue lanzado el 30 de septiembre de 2003 que tuvo un gran éxito. Su canción "Here With Me" se utilizó como tema musical para el programa de televisión Roswell y como la banda sonora para la película Love Actually. Estuvo en actuaciones para el Live 8 (En Londres, Paris y en "The Eden Project in Cornwall") el 2 de julio de 2005, con Youssou N'Dour. El 17 de Noviembre de 2008 se publica el tercer disco de Dido, que lleva el título de Safe Trip Home. Un adelanto de este disco es la canción Look No Further, que estuvo disponible para descargar gratuitamente hasta el 7 de septiembre de 2008, sin embargo su primer single fue Don't Believe in Love. Discografía Álbumes * No Angel - Octubre 2000 (#1 UK; #4 US - 4x Platinum; #1 AUS - 9 x Platinum), ventas: 16.5 millones * Life for Rent - Septiembre 2003 (#1 UK; #4 US - 3x Platinum; AUS #1 5x Platino) (Ventas: 19.288 000)Global Track Chart * Safe Trip Home - Su último álbum se publica el 17 de noviembre de 2008. El 1 de noviembre de 2008 la versión sencilla del álbum (11 canciones) filtro por internet. Total de álbumes vendidos: 36 millones Singles *"Stan (Eminem ft. Dido)" - mayo 1999 *"Here With Me" - octubre 1999 *"Thank You" - febrero 2000 *"Hunter" - Junio 2000 *"All You Want" - Octubre 2000 *"White Flag" - Septiembre 2003 *"Life For Rent I" - Enero 2004 *"Life For Rent II" - Febrero 2004 *"Don't Leave Home" - Mayo 2004 *"Sand In My Shoes" - Septiembre 2004 *"Don't Believe in Love" - Octubre 2008 DVD *"Dido Live at the Brixton Academy" *"Here With Me/Thank You" *"White Flag/Life For Rent" Curiosidades * El álbum de Dido Life for Rent incluye la canción "White Flag" en cuyo vídeo aparece el actor David Boreanaz, protagonista de la serie de televisión sobre vampiros Angel. En una extraña coincidencia esto hace Life for Rent el opuesto a No Angel. * Dido es la coautora de la popular canción de Britney Spears "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman" del álbum Britney (2001). * Dido ha colaborado en múltiples ocasiones con la banda inglesa Faithless, ya que su hermano Rollo es miembro de ella. Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Dido *Dido Planet - Fan Site en castellano, con la últimas noticias Referencias Dido Dido Dido